


Ribbons

by stardropdream



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto meets a cute little girl at a shrine one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 8, 2011.

  
  
  
She finds the little girl under the tree that’s near the edge of the property. She’s sitting there, looking out down the stairs leading down from the shrine as if she wants to take them two by two, but she isn’t moving. Hokuto sighs because the heat is almost oppressive and she’s only here to make sure that after his business is done, Subaru gets some ice cream or water (preferably with Sei-chan). The little girl is sitting there, looking tired and looking far too overheated, and fiddling with a pair of ribbons she’s trying to tie into her hair.   
  
Hokuto, great diplomatic of all things adorable and fashionable, takes a moment to appreciate how utterly cute that is before walking over and saying, bright eyes and face warm from the sun, “Do you need help?”   
  
The little girl jumps and takes her concentrated gaze away from the staircase and instead peers up at this strange, older girl who’s appeared before her. “Um,” she says, hesitating, “Oh…”  
  
Hokuto kneels down and says, with a smile. “It’s so hot out, it’d be a really nice to tie that cute hair of yours back, wouldn’t it?”   
  
She blushes, or perhaps it’s the heat of the summer months getting to her, but she nods her head vigorously. She hesitates before holding out the ribbons and Hokuto makes herself comfortable underneath the shade of the tree and sitting behind the little girl’s back.   
  
“My name’s Hokuto,” she says and hopes the girl will respond.   
  
She does. “I’m Kotori.”  
  
Hokuto’s smile widens as she separates Kotori’s hair and begins to braid it for her.


End file.
